Crimson Eyes
by Anlynne
Summary: Only one creature had those kind of eyes. The blood-filled iris' of a diet of humans like her.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_If I didn't become a vampire soon, the Volturi would kill me. - NM - Pg. 562_

Twilight had set. Pink and orange lined the sky, the sun bidding a good night. A good night it was not.

Three days had past since Bella's arrival back in Forks from Volterra. She woke to flawless beauty next to her. Edward brushed a strand of her hair from her cheek, his sun-like eyes warm on her.

It had gone well, she drew out questions hoping that he would stay longer. She was sure that he would leave. And she was right.

"Nothing has changed," he told her seriously. "I can't change you, Bella. I don't want you to become what I am. Ask anything else of me, but don't ask me to end your life."

Her body shook, despite the steel resolution she had put up. "That's it then..."

"Bella..."

"You... You should..." She closed her eyes, and braced herself for what she had to say next. "Leave."

Silence. Her fingers clawed at her pillow, hoping to feel something that could tell her if he decided to stay. When she opened her eyes, however, she saw that he wasn't there, as if nothing had ever happened, like it was a fantastic and cruelly tempting dream.

Bella thought if she was beautiful and strong, Edward would want her, but there was no changing his mind. Alice had promised to change her, declaring that the whole situation had gotten ridiculously out of control, but if he didn't want her, what was eternity without him? She'd rather be human and die alone than live forever pining after a man that wanted nothing to do with her.

That night, she cried alone. Tears soaking her pillow. Right before she fell asleep, sparks flew behind her lids, her head throbbing, and darkness descended over her, the pain fading into nothingness. She dreamt of blood-red eyes and pale skin, a crinkly hand, like an aged paper was offered, one of the Volturi. The leader, Aro.

_ In the corner of her room at Forks, Renee, her mother, rocked her. Back and forth, back and forth, the smooth motion like that of a gentle sea lulled her to sleep. Her mother hummed, and begun singing in a Mezzo-soprano tone._

_ "Bellaby, and goodnight, with sweet moonlight. May your dreams, be of solace. I tuck you in and kiss your head. Close your eyes, may your sleep be blessed, and wake to the bright dawn."_

It was immediate. Once all of the incoherent ramblings of Bella's mind became a tad more organized. She knew that she wasn't in her bed, the mattress beneath her was softer, silky and smelled of roses. Hers smelled of plain soap.

From her temples there was a fault line, pounding in her ears. One small motion, and her head would split open. Morbidly she wondered if it would cause a huge mess.

She opened her eyes, the high-arched ceiling pulling into dizzying focus. The fault line spread, and she grimaced against the bile that rose in the back of her throat.

"You're awake," a smooth voice noted, crimson eyes meeting hers.

She froze. Only one creature had those kind of eyes. The blood-filled iris' of a diet of humans like her. Before she could catch her breath, the eyes disappeared from her view.

At the end of the king-size bed was a boy no older than fifteen. Pale, light brown hair sweeping over his brows, and those red eyes. He was unnaturally beautiful, but though she recognized him, even in her muddled state, she could not remember his name. He was part of the Volturi. A guard. He stood like one, his back straight, his hands clasped behind, his chin forward. He wore a long gray cloak, a trademark of the vampire royalty.

In a flash he was gone, appearing at her side. In his open palm were two small white pills, and in his other a glass of water.

She was in Volterra, Italy, in an underground palace, with noble blood-drinking vampires. Drugs was the least of her worries. If they wanted her dead, they would have no problem killing her. In one gulp, she took the pills, washing them down.

"My apologies, Miss Swan. My sister, Jane doesn't know her own strength. In her defense, she rarely uses it. Aro was afraid that she sent you into a coma. He'll be relieved that you are awake and well."

Jane. She remembered her clearly. A young, pretty, and twisted girl that caused the disabling pain. The last time she was there in Volterra that girl sent Edward withering on the floor. The mere memory continued to carry a lot of pain, remembering how she watched helpless in Alice's constricting and protective arms. She was certain that he was dying that day.

"Where's Edward?"

He set the glass on the ornate nightstand. "He is safe, as is the rest of the Cullens and your family."

"What do you want with me?"

The boy looked amused. "I thought it would have been obvious."

She felt the little color she had drain from her face. "You want to kill me."

"That is partially true. For some of us it's completely true."

"Do what you want, but don't hurt them."

"We wouldn't touch your family, unless they give us no choice. Edward is quite attached to you, but nonetheless, Aro is giving his best effort to avoid a war with his old friend."

"Don't -"

"All we want is you. I guarantee that they will stop trying to penetrate these walls after tomorrow."

"That's when you'll..." She gulped.

"It will be your third day here, and it will be of no consequence. You'll be dead."

Bella pressed her fingers to her forehead. "Why didn't you bite me when I was in my... Sleep?"

The boy stiffened, his shoulders to his ears. "Aro does not wish a promising guard to be damaged. He is taking every caution necessary."

A guard. Aro expected her to be one of them. He was intrigued when they met, asking her to stay, but she declined. She wanted nothing to do with the horror of making humans dinner.

"I won't be a guard."

"Aro saw everything in Edward's mind. You are a clumsy human. Here, you'll be well-protected. We'll offer you what they are refusing."

"Carlisle promised that he'd turn me when I graduated high school."

"Caius is not patient, he wants you dead, and Aro wants you alive - in a manner of speaking. This is the compromise."

It was not a compromise on her part. They wanted her and the powers that would somehow be useful for them. Edward said before that he was a collector of special abilities. He wanted her from the time that he met her and learned they couldn't touch her mind. He asked her to stay and she had refused.

"You'll have to kill me again, because I won't stay here," she told him defiantly.

He was un-fazed. "Miss Swan, do you have not one cell of self-preservation?"

She smiled, thinking back when Edward questioned that himself. "I won't kill humans."

Raising his chin, he assessed her carefully. "You are an odd one, but very well. Aro will grant you that. I'm sure."

"What?"

"You're a girl who holds much power here. Whatever you desire - your freedom aside - he'll grant you that, I'm sure."

She tested that theory. "I want to see Edward."

"Not until you are a vampire."

"You're going to kill me either way."

"But this way your Edward cannot prevent it. Not that he'd stand a chance. Regardless of their attempts at saving your human life, Aro strives for peace."

"Tell the innocent people."

He smiled endearingly at her. "I suspect you would like to clean up. Perhaps you would like food as well? It will be delivered soon." He pointed to a door across the room. "You may clean yourself in there."

Did she stink? Bella sat up, noting the pajamas that she had worn to bed at home. The over-sized sweatshirt of Forks High School, the familiar hole in the seam of the shoulder. There was her boxers, blue and white stripped. It wasn't the most flattering articles of clothing that she could have adorned for a trip to Italy in front of ancients. It would have been embarrassing if she wasn't infuriated with being kidnapped - not to mention fearful.

She moved her feet to the floor, but having slept too long, she was unsteady on her feet. That was an understatement considering that she couldn't _feel_ her feet. A numbness had spread through them so complete she couldn't feel the sleepy tingle.

Before she could fall, the boy caught her, holding her up by her shoulders. Despite the frightening color of his eyes, they were kind, a softness around the edges that she thought would be impossible. The red should have been a warning to her, to stay away, but strangely enough, she felt safe. She couldn't pinpoint why, he wanted her dead like the rest of his coven.

"How do you not fear me?"

"How have you not killed me yet," she countered.

"Do you know my special power, Miss Swan? I can cut off every one of your senses leaving you helpless. It's because of that ability that I'm the single vampire you'll meet that cannot feel thirst. I feed because I must retain strength. None of my kills have been gluttonous. Your blood - as sweet as I hear it is, does nothing for me."

Curiously she wondered if he was stronger than Carlisle in regards to resisting. Alec was immune by nature while Carlisle had to work centuries. It made sense to her, that Alec would be the single unique vampire that had no desire for her blood.

There was one thing that she didn't understand. "Then why not hunt animals? Why people?"  
Like she was lit on fire, he released her, taking a full step back. "Human blood gives us marginally more strength. Being a guard takes every strength you have and can obtain."

She was disappointed, but let it go. She was not going to become a meal that day, not at all by him, and most importantly, the Cullens were safe. While the beautiful boy could be lying, she had to believe he wasn't. She couldn't bear contemplating anything happening to them, it was too painful. Sweet Esme, bubbly Alice, strong Emmett, and... Edward.

Suddenly, her stomach growled stealing her attention away. She blushed; he smiled without humor.

"That's a sound of hunger, am I correct?"

She nodded.

"Thought so. My human skills are menial at best. The food will arrive soon. I trust you need no aid to attend to your toiletry needs?"

She blushed once more. He wasn't thinking of attending to her personally, was he? "No, thank you."

"That's fortunate. I don't trust you to anyone else, and it's not proper for me to aid a lady there."

"You could trust me to Alice Cullen."

"Aro appointed me your guard, Miss Swan. Not her. One of my duties is to make certain you stay put." He turned, and stalked to the door. He paused to inform her. "Speak my name and I will come. My name is Alec. And, Miss Swan? Welcome to Volterra."

The door snapped shut, and she fell back on her bed.

Bella was alone. Hungry, tired, scared and utterly alone. But for the first time, everyone she loved was safe from her presence.

She only hoped the Cullens stopped trying to rescue her before Aro decided to kill them.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_"Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die - or whatever it is we do." - Edward - NM - Pg. 20_

The bathroom was as large as the bedroom, done in blinding white. There was an elaborate countered sink, speckled in gold, the water pouring from a sensor. The whirlpool tub was done in the same style, the jets positioned inside, a dial at the edge for different speeds. It could have fit ten people, leaving plenty of room on the floor for twenty more.

Everything looked brand new, and she realized that it probably was. Vampires had no use for such amenities. It was when another startling revelation struck her.

The Volturi planned on kidnapping her for a long while. The only question that remained was why Alice didn't see it. She saw everything, it was one of the many important things that she did for the family. Seeing future financial stocks was one thing, but seeing oncoming danger was a vital role.

When she emerged from the bathroom fresh, her bed was made and clean clothes were laid out. She cringed at the blue satin dress and debated whether she should wear her sweatshirt and boxers for another night, but rather she kept on her floor-length robe.

As soon as she had sat on the edge of the bed, her feet dangling, Alec walked in. In his cold stone hands was a silver tray piled with muffins that smelled of blueberry. It sent her stomach growling again, but Alec pretended not have heard, setting the tray on the nightstand where the glass of water had been.

"You did not like the dress?"

"I'm more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of girl."

His brows knitted in confusion. "Then we will go shopping tomorrow. In the meantime, you shall wear this." He pulled on the door of the wardrobe and took out her jeans and blouse.

"You went through my things," she asked in venom.

"You were less angry when you found that we kidnapped you. You're such an odd girl."

Girl. Not human. He really didn't care about her blood or mortality at all. He was an odd one as well.

He laid them on the bed. "We must go shopping, you cannot wear these for the entirity of your stay." He touched a hole in the knee, slipping his finger through.

She didn't say so, but she hated shopping, however, she would take what she could get. She would not be wearing a dress as if she was attending a gala. Edward had already subjected her to a similar torture once. She never desired to attend her prom, and while she acknowledged that it wasn't as bad as she feared, the fact remained that Edward made her. Edward and Alice. She blamed the dress and the hazardous shoes on the pixie-like girl.

Bella missed them.

"How do I know that you're not lying," she questioned worriedly. "You could be just telling me the Cullens are safe."

"One: I don't have to lie to you for your cooperation. Two: If I am lying, starvation won't bring them back." Seeing the panic in her eyes, he assured her, "I am not lying, however. I will bring one here as proof for you."

"Edward," she demanded at once.

"You are not granted a choice, Miss Swan."

She glared at him, but he was right. She didn't have a choice. Angrily, she snatched a muffin off the tray, biting into it, it falling apart in her mouth.

"Shall I wait outside?"

Swallowing quickly, and wincing in pain at the lump that forced its way down her throat, she answered, "no." It earned her an expression of surprise mingled with that same amusement he had for her earlier. It was disturbing, how much she liked that.

"Very well," Alec said. "I shall stay."

"Will you sit down?"

He laughed. "The Cullens do act human, don't they?"

She scowled.

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan. Vampires do not need the comfort this bed gives you."

"I don't like someone hovering. Sit down."

"You're a brave girl, ordering a vampire."

"I'm dead anyway, right?"

"Brave and logical," he complimented dryly, sitting. "Does this gratify you?"

It did, but out of spite she wouldn't tell him that. "Who will you send," she asked instead.

"I'll ask for Carlisle, he is by far the most peaceful. He wouldn't want to start a war.

"Especially over a human girl." she tried to press the silliness of it. If they realized that then maybe there wouldn't be a war.

"You're more than a human girl if Aro sees you fit to join us, it is a great honor. Your gift is said to be miraculous."

"It's nothing special."

"It is if you're immune to me."

"How can you know that?" She would've remembered if he had used his talent on her. She would have honestly been horrified.

Ruefully he inclined his head. "I am sorry to say that I was merely inquisitive to your defenses against me, but it served you all the same. You were having a terrible dream, you were muttering and weeping. I wanted to help, but I was unable."

She said nothing, not knowing if she should thank him, or be angered that he would use his gift against her while she was helpless. She continued to eat.

Alec sat straight, his chin proudly raised, gazing at the wall, as if drab pictures were displayed. His face was gentle-looking, the features of a boy, but his eyes were beautifully ancient, even in their present color. Something tugged at her heartstrings, awakening her to see that she no longer felt depressed. She was... Whole in his company, and that frightened her.

"Is something wrong," he apprehensively asked her.

"Yes. I want to go home."

"I'm sorry, Miss Swan." He took the muffin from her, pitching it onto the tray.

"It's Bella."

"Bella." He picked up the tray and bowed slightly. "Have a good night."

It was night time. She felt more disoriented, as if waking in another country weren't bad enough. The idea of being all alone in that room spiked the fear in her. It was horrible to be in a place with someone's worst enemies, it was another thing entirely to sleep. Introspectively she was vulnerable, but if she was to die she wanted to know it.

"Where are you going," she asked.

"I'll be standing my station outside of your door," he responded, much like Jasper, in a soldier's voice. Alec was like a soldier, serving Aro the way he did, but unlike Jasper he didn't have the country drawl but the constants of beautiful Italian. Unlike Jasper, he chose to feed on humans.

"I don't think I'll be escaping," she remarked bitterly.

"It's not to keep you in, it's to keep them out."

She felt cold. It was more than the freezing temperature of the room, it was those that were cold themselves, and despite her position, she was grateful to Alec. She hated his reasons (orders), but if she lived to be a vampire she could one day repay them all in kind.

"Stay longer."

He placed the tray on the nightstand again, and sat on the floor where her feet were.

Bella yawned slipping under the thick, Egyptian cotton covers, pulling her pillow underneath her head. She was somehow still exhausted, but she was relaxed with the vampire boy and guard at her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_"There's a very good chance that they will eliminate us all - though in your case it won't be punishment so much as dinnertime." - Alice - NM - Pg. 468_

When Alec woke her in the morning, he was not dressed in his usual black cape, but in black slacks, and a button up satin shirt. He seemed relaxed in his movements, more human, and he was inexpressibly handsome. It sent Bella in a startled daze until they reached their destination an hour later.

At the end of Sandro Pertini road was a little shop named _Style World's Abbigliamento._ It's where Alec took Bella the next day to shop for clothes. They hung on movable racks throughout the large white room, tables of colorful handbags. It was much too sterile for her taste.

Alec admired a black and white photo of a city while she browsed. She didn't know the conversion from euros to dollars, and she didn't know if €50.00 was a good deal on a shirt. She also didn't know what size she was in Italy. She didn't think she would ever miss shopping with Alice as much as she did then. If she was with her she would know what to buy and know her size. All Bella would have had to do was sit back and the let the horrendous overspending take place, but without her, she was lost.

She bit her lip and glimpsed at Alec desperately. She caught his eye and he strolled over.

"Trouble, Bella?"

"I don't like shopping."

"So you have said."

"I like jeans. T-shirts. Comfortable clothes."

His eyes roved over her, and he left her standing there to go to the back of the room. He came back with a slender blond lady, her hair pulled into a loose bun. He spoke to her in fluent Italian, and she eyed Bella critically, not liking at all what she was hearing. Whatever that was.

"Come," the lady said in English, grabbing Bella's arm roughly. "I get you dress."

Alec nodded in consent when Bella looked to him. "She speaks very little English, be brief. Yes or no."

She was taken to a back room and onto a platform. The lady scurried about, throwing clothes over her shoulder. She was mumbling in a dissatisfied tone, and Bella assumed that whatever she was saying it had something to do with her build or liking of style. Or lack of style, as Alice had once told her.

Bella stood rigid, more frightened of this human woman than she was of the non-vegetarian vampire outside. If only she could understand what she was saying. She used to think that when she became a vampire (because ultimately, she would), she would have to learn multiple languages. That was all changed, now it all depended if she was able to get out of Volterra alive. There was little chance of that happening, but she would try, because she wasn't going to be without the Cullens. They were her only reason for wanting to be like them.

Like a doll, she was dressed in many fitted jeans and t-shirts. Bella had horrid flashbacks of when Alice played with her the same. Of course, that was omitting the attitude the woman had, while Alice was cheerful and a little menacing.

In the end, she had fifty pairs of each article of clothing, right down to bras and underwear. She couldn't describe even one of them, they all blurred together to her. She was in a haze of textures and colors when she was returned to the main room, with a pleased Alec.

"How do I pay for this," she asked quietly. "I have no money."

He chuckled, "we have a near endless supply."

"I'll pay you back." Somehow...

He turned to her then, all trace of humor gone. "Isabella, with the Volturi, you have nothing to concern yourself with. You will be taken care of."

She didn't like that one bit, and Alec seemed to have noticed that.

"Think of serving us as your job."

"I told you, I don't want anything to do with your _family_," she spat the last word, not certain that family was a good way to describe them.

He shook his head, bringing out his wallet, a gold card between his fingertips. "You are not going to change your mind, I see that. However, I can do nothing for you. The plans are set, you are to be one of us. Make it easier for yourself and accept your fate."

"I will die before I join you."

He averted his gaze, turned, and said, "and die you shall." And he handed the card to the abominable Italian.

As he was paying, Bella exited to the alleyway. She inclined against the wall, her hands in her pockets, taking deep and even breaths. She knew that she was doomed, but to hear it in such a callous way, by a boy that was supposed to be protecting her, it was a blow to her stomach. What was going to happen to Charlie? Who was going to take care of him? Would the Cullens ever learn of her death? Maybe she could stay in Volterra long enough to send them a message, then she would escape. They wouldn't kill her willingly, she would have to make them.

The only idea she had to survive was to gain their trust. Eventually they would have to trust her outside of Volterra, and then she would leave and never come back, but where would she go? She couldn't return to the Cullens, the Volturi would surely be hunting her. They would be the first place they'd search, and she couldn't possibly put them in anymore danger than she already had. That meant that she couldn't see Charlie, her mother, Jacob... She would be on her own. Forever. She may as well let Aro murder her.

She tugged on the material covering her stomach, sliding down the wall to a heap on the ground. Hopelessness smothered her, making her weak. There was no way out. No matter how she looked at it, she was going to die.

"Bella." Alec knelt next to her. "Are you ill?"

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"Shall I take you back to your room?"

"No," she said, shaking her head, forgetting her fate for that moment. She didn't want to be stuck in that room more than she had to be. It may be the last time that the sun touched her skin without it sparkling. She wanted to enjoy that.

Alec helped her to her feet, and she brushed the dirt off.

"I would like to show you something. If you don't mind."

"What about my clothes?"

"They are being sent there as we speak." He reached into his pocket and withdrew leather gloves handing them to her. "It's to protect your hands from my cold."

She slipped them on as he offered his hand. She hesitated only a second before taking his. Despite that there was the thick fabric between them it felt right, as if she had held his hand so many times before. It was comfortable, but most importantly it was _real_. Everything before had seemed like a dream, and he was the only tangible part of her life. That was it, without a choice Alec was in her life, whether or not she liked it, and she feared that she liked it all too well. It was becoming harder and harder to hate him, and she reminded herself that every kind act he was doing was for Aro's sake. He didn't want her "damaged."

They made their way out of the alley taking many turns, past houses with woman tending to their vibrant flowers in their garden, men cutting the grass. They were friendly, smiling cordially at them as they past, as if they were a sweet couple on a stroll, although they apprehensively gave Alec a strange look. The Volturi never left their home, and it the sun was partially out. Alec had no choice but to wear his robe, covering every inch of his body.

It felt like they were a couple. A normal, everyday couple, but they were anything but ordinary. They weren't even a couple. It occurred to Bella then that she hardly thought of Edward. When she did it was out of worry for his safety, but none more than the worry she felt for the rest of his family. Did that mean she was over him?

Out of the sight of the village they came upon a small hill. Alec took them off of the dirt path they were on to climb up. He was patient, unhurried, and she was grateful, but angry that she couldn't move at the pace he would usually take.

They stopped at the top, and her breath was taken by the sight.

The small hill was at the edge of Volterra, the wall coming to her midsection. It looked out on modest villages that appeared to be subjected to time's forgetfulness. The rain-filled clouds cast over them like an omen of doom. The brightest point in the sky was above them.

"Without vehemently remembering our human life the memories fade and vanish. This village aids me in remembering mine."

"Is this where you came from?"

"No. This village is a resemblance."

"I guess you miss it."

"Is that what you gather from me showing this to you?"

She nodded.

"Bella, there are times you have to remember the bad, for that is where your lessons grow."

She didn't want to remember the bad. She had formidable talent at blocking unpleasant things. It was just as useful as her talent of blocking people that try to play with her mind.

"This place is yours. You will find happiness here."

She shook her head stubbornly, but surprisingly, he placed his hand in hers, lacing their fingers.

"You have a friend at your disposal. There is no need to feel alone." He smiled at her confusion. "I told you, I cannot feel your emotions, but I can read you."

That was strange to hear. No one had been able to read her, even as a child, her mother had no clue what she was thinking. Then there was Alec, a string to her pulling her closer. She didn't mind being close to him, it was the future he was giving her that she didn't want, but if Alec was in it, could he be right about being happy?

Bella didn't think about it further, she didn't like the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_"I haven't seen a prospective talent so promising since we found Jane and Alec. Can you imagine the possibilities when she is one of us?" - Aro - NM - Pg. 477_

The first thing that Bella saw when she opened her eyes was Alec. He was leaning his back against the far wall, a rumpled book in his hand that had to be as old as him, his fingers fanned out over the imprinted title. He turned the pages in steady tempo, his reaction to the words void. He was so beautiful it winded her. She didn't think she would ever get used to it.

On the nightstand was the same silver tray, this time with a plate of toast and a short glass of orange juice. She could see the pulp swimming in it.

She drew the food closer to her. The toast was dry and rough in her mouth, and the juice was too tangy. She almost choked on the pulp.

Alec looked up from his book and slowly closed it, slipping it into an inside pocket of his robe. "Is it bad?"

She shook her head. "Not hungry," she lied.

"Very well. Carlisle arrived an hour past."

"What?" She swung her legs off the bed too quickly, standing to her feet, but they crossed each other and she fell.

Alec was in front of her in a flash, his hands under her arms, pulling her back up.

Though he was much younger than her she only came up to his shoulders, and his eyes were piercing with years of knowledge. She had lost her breath falling, and she couldn't draw it back.

He leaned forward, his chest brushing hers. Carefully, he touched her cheek, his fingers moving to trace her jawline, admiring the way it curved. She couldn't imagine what would have been so enticing that he didn't let her go instantly. She couldn't imagine having those eyes and being as close to her as he was. Edward, with all his gold glory, could not bear to touch her for too long for fear he'd lose his composure, and his touch was a feather's kiss. Alec was not so careful that she couldn't feel him.

Without breaking his gaze, he pressed his icy lips to the tip of her nose, and she gasped. Not from the cold, but from the electrical contact it had. If she had any hopes of regaining her breath, it was dashed.

Out of his cloak he withdrew a pair of black leather gloves. "It's a long walk for you," he said.

Like yesterday she slipped the gloves on, and he took her hand, leading her out. And Alec was right, it was a long walk. She tried to memorize the turns they took. Right, left, left, straight, straight, right, but as if it was designed to confuse, it succeeded. There was plenty of artwork and tapestries, but they were all beginning to look the same.

She tripped often, even when he slowed his pace, gently squeezing her hand, but it helped little, yet he was endlessly patient. If it was possible, his actions made it appear as if he didn't notice, but he had to. He was a vampire, and they noticed every minuscule detail.

They came upon two long wooden doors, leaves etched in elegant detail. Alec opened one, bowing her in.

The room was large and round, raised steps leading to three seats, one set ahead of the others, the most important. It was where Aro was sitting, and sitting in the left was Carlisle conversing comfortably until she walked in. They both stood.

She couldn't help it, she ran forward and embraced Carlisle. It was beyond good to see him, to have that part of herself that worried for their safety put to rest. Obviously they were okay.

"Oh, Bella," Carlisle said, relieved. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Is everyone else?"

"Everyone is fine, Bella. We are all worried about you."

Tearfully, she nodded.

Carlisle turned to Aro. "This has gone too far, Aro. Let the girl go."

"I am sorry about all of this, but she would be such a nice addition to our family."

"She should have a choice in that."

He held up a elongated and thin finger. "Yes, in time she will. I think it would be enormously helpful if she was accustomed to her surroundings. That way, she will be fully aware of what her life will be."

"I think she's had long enough to decide."

"Oh, just one more day, Carlisle, please. She is a real joy to have."

It sent shivers through her. The statement sounded more hungry than pleasing. To prove her point, Carlisle's chest rumbled.

Aro smiled like a cat with canary feathers out of its mouth. "My dear old friend, you wouldn't fight me, would you?"

"I don't want to, Aro, but I will if I must."

"The law claims her and your family. She has to be turned."

"She will be. You saw my daughter's vision."

"Ah, Alice, what a lovely girl. It was a treat to meet her, and see what she has seen. Alas, I let Isabella go once, I don't intend to again. I hope this won't cause discord in our friendship."

She had never seen Carlisle so angry, his eyes flashing dangerously. She didn't think he had a temper; that he could get angry.

Alec grabbed her wrist, pulling her from the two vampires. His foot was positioned in front of hers protectively.

Aro remained calm, but imperceptibly he stiffened.

"If you insist, there will not be a friendship." Carlisle softened when he faced her, and he moved past Alec to hug her one last time. He whispered needlessly in her ear, "we will find a way to get you out, Bella, don't worry."

She clung tightly to him. "Don't let anything happen to you or the others. Keep everyone away."

"My daughter," he said, and then he was striding out the door, Flex following behind him.

"He'll get out safe, "Alec assured her. "Felix is escorting him to the door, not to a dinner table."

Was that a joke? Bella couldn't help but smile a little. She didn't know Alec _could_ joke. He winked down at her. Winked?

Aro sighed heavily. "Such a shame." He clapped his hands, leering at her. "So, my dear Bella, when shall we begin your transformation?"

She winced, hoping he wouldn't do it right then. The way he leaned towards her, ravenously, her breath hitched in her throat. She couldn't catch her breath, and she was starting to hyperventilate. It was the stupidest thing she could have done, raising her heart rate in front of two vampires, but it couldn't have been helped. She wasn't ready to be turned.

All she wanted from the Cullen's was to be with them for all eternity. Being a vampire wasn't so bad the way they did it, but she didn't want it to be this way. She wanted them at her side, and she didn't want to be a Volturi guard. Yet, there didn't seem to be a way out. Carlisle left her there. There wasn't any hope of survival.

"Master, Miss Swan hasn't had sufficient time to accustom herself to our home. I would like to ask permission to keep her human a little longer."

Bella snapped to him, shocked. He was giving her more time.

Aro considered it for a minute too long, and he smiled, holding up a few fingers. "I grant your request, Alec. I give you three days, but three days only. On the third day, she must be changed. I will not give anymore time. That is my final word. Now, please, excuse me," and he swept from the room.

Bella turned to Alec, seeing something in his eyes that she hadn't seen before. It seemed like emotion. First joking, then emotions. It seemed as though she was seeing him for the first time, that he was allowing her that, but for what reason she couldn't fathom.

"Yes," he pressed after he had his fill of her stare.

"I thought you wanted me dead."

"That is true. I do want you dead. Only, not for the grounds you believe."

"Then for what?"

He motioned to the door. "I will escort you to your room where your dinner is awaiting."

That was it, and she accepted it, but because she wanted to be out of the Volturi's chambers, and she was hungry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_I was stupid and slow and human, and we were all going to die because of it. - NM - Pg. 448_

"I don't like her," a young voice announced.

"I know you don't, Jane, I'm in an understanding with you, but this is Aro's request. We must obey. Please, keep your voice low, I don't wish to wake her."

"Are you sure the wretch isn't awake now? I hear her heart racing... Mmm... I do not know how you resist her blood, even with your talent. It is alluring... The only aspect I find pleasing about her."

Bella froze, her heart stupidly picking up its pace.

"She has nightmares," Alec excused.

"Is that so? You like her, don't you brother," she demanded accusingly.

Alec was quiet for several long moments. "I cannot lie to you."

She grunted and gagged. "It's repulsive!"

"Sweet sister, she's captivating without her blood."

"Lets see about that!"

Bella sat up straight in bed, expecting Jane to furiously charge her way inside. Except, she didn't come. There was an incredible loud sound, like two colliding boulders, the walls echoing the anger. She heard that sound before, what felt like lifetimes ago in a field with the Cullens playing baseball. It mimicked the sound of thunder, a bat hitting a ball, and two vampires running into each other.

She flew out of bed, and wrenched the door open. She was met with Alec's back, him crouching defensively in front of her. Bella fought the feeling she had to dive between them, as if she could stop them. A mere human like herself.

Jane was adjacent to them, standing from where she had apparently been thrown. Her hands were clenched into fists by her side, glowering at her twin, hissing between her teeth like a rabid cat. With a growl she lunged over Alec's shoulder, right to Bella's throat.

Alec jumped, grabbing her shoulders and pinning her to the wall, back into the indention that had previously been made. She squirmed and snapped by his ear, the frenzied blood lust halting Bella in her place.

"Sister, cease this insanity!"

Jane did not stop. "Release me, brother or I will release my _insanity _upon _you_."

Bella stepped forward, but suddenly a hand was out, silently ordering her to stop.

Aro peered on in satisfaction, as though it was a simple experiment that produced astounding results. Beside him stood stout Felix, smiling at the scene.

"Interesting," muttered Aro. "Interesting..."

Bella was horrified. "Do something!"

Aro looked to her as if just noticing she was there. "Fascinating. Alec, let our dear Jane go."

He hesitated, glancing at Bella. "Master -"

"I asked you to let her go, Alec. Don't disappoint me."

As soon as his fingers uncurled from her arms, Felix moved between them, constricting Jane in his hold. She continued to struggle, not taking her eyes off of her brother until a beautiful girl in fishnet stockings strolled in.

"Heidi, leave," Felix warned, but it was too late, Jane looked right at her.

Heidi crumpled to the floor, her screams ten times louder in the small space they had gathered. She clawed at her head, grasping her long mahogany hair, her legs kicking, and her back arching. Bella was reminded of when she was bitten by James. The fire that was going through her hand...

Alec took one glimpse at Bella and slowly the screams stifled, Heidi's black eyes roaming everywhere in blind refuge. She lied there in a limp heap.

"Remove Jane from this floor, Felix. I'll see to her later."

"Yes, sire."

Heidi blinked and stood. Brightly, she smiled at Alec, woefully giving him her thanks before Aro squeezed her hand. "Return to what you were doing, dear."

Heidi left, her chin raised proudly.

In turn, Aro touched Bella's palm. "I hope, my Isabella, that you do not think badly of us. Jane is a tempered girl, but in time she will come around to you. She is not as terrible as she appears."

Bella highly doubted that. She couldn't imagine one of the Cullen's abusing their power in such a manner, but she wondered if the power reflected the personality.

Maybe as humans Edward had instinctively known what people were thinking, and Jasper with feeling what others were feeling, and able to change it. Alice could see the future, or had an inkling of what was to come. They used their gifts for good, for keeping their family safe.

Jane had to have been an awful human being. Bella normally didn't think such things, but a power to cause pain... To use it for fun, to enjoy it; was sickening. There was a gleam in Jane's eyes, one of unadulterated enjoyment.

Aro held out his hand to Alec. "Mind?"

By the tightening of his jaw line it was clear that he did mind. Nonetheless, he complied, placing his hand in the ancient one, but for a mere three seconds. It was enough. Aro looked stunned, and then he laughed.

"My young guard, that is quite something."

"Yes, Master."

Aro gazed curiously down at her. "Do you enthrall ever male vampire like this?"

Enthrall? She looked to Alec, but he didn't mirror her. Was it possible... It couldn't be... Did Alec feel something for her?

He bowed his head, his eyes unseen past the long fringe of his hair. It looked so shameful, that she wondered if she was right. He could not have held an interest in her, they were too different. She was just a human...

"It is intriguing," Aro continued on, "that a boy who causes a sensory loss in others, can _feel_ so much from a young human girl. It is ironic, I say. Extraordinarily beautiful. Alec, meet my eyes. Thank you. Our Isabella here is special, and if I'm not mistaken you have been without the joy of a mate all of your existence. Five-hundred years is a long time, and our guest is lovely. You have my blessing and delight if you wish to court her."

Court her? He made it sound as if they were living in an Anne of Green Gables book.

"Dear Isabella, are you beginning to like this life we here have to offer?"

She sucked in a deep breath, peering up at the boy who protected her, who cared for her. She couldn't know what Aro saw in his mind, but "I'd like to have Alec do it," she requested lowly.

He raised his brows. "Yes, I do believe he'd be the perfect one. Very well. Alec, you shall begin the transformation tonight? Good? Good! Now, if you don't mind, I have business to attend to." He bowed, kissing her knuckles. "Please, excuse me."

Even when they were finally alone, neither of them moved. Bella's head whirled, trying to make sense of everything that had just happened. In the back of her mind with the petty worries, she was glad that she had gone to bed in jeans and a t-shirt, the clothes taht she'd normally wear during the day. There was no telling what happened in a house full of beings that never slept.

"Did you mean it," Alec suddenly asked.

She didn't give it much thought. The idea of her being changed by someone with red eyes made her queasy, but it made sense. Not just because Alec didn't thirst for her blood; he was her only ally there. Her friend. "I meant it. I want you to be the one."

"Then that you shall have." He took her hand. "Come with me. I want to show you something."

He guided her through the dark halls. The only sound was the light slap of her bare feet on the stone floor.

Alec stopped her gently to face a small pastel painting trimmed in gold. The cheerful colors starkly contradicted the scene. A small village, covered in blood, the pale moon a witness to pale men and women attacking the weak, their mouths attached onto necks. The terror, the screams could have leapt off the canvas.

Alec pointed to the bottom left hand corner where Aro could be seen with two scared children.

"That's my sister and I, before we became what we are. We were fifteen and a half."

Bella tore her eyes away to look into his. She expected to see sadness or anger, but he appeared happy and proud. She felt the stirrings of sickness in her stomach. "You were so young."

"Don't forget that we've been around for over five-hundred years. In my time, Bella, I was a man. I may not recall my surname, every detail, but I recall the important facets of my former life. My father was convening with fellow fathers for my bride. My sister was to be wed; an awful man he was. That was how it all began. Jane lost her temper when her fiance was invited for dinner. He tried kissing her, but he suddenly obtained a splitting headache. He screamed of witchcraft, and he died before he could leave. He collapsed right there at the doorstep."

He met her eyes. "Bella, we were going to be sent to the stake. Aro saved us."

"Because of your talent."

"We lived, the means matters little. I wanted you to see this so perhaps you will understand. In the guard you are protected. We'll be your family. I know you care for the Cullens, but they are not your only choice. You have been deeply misguided by them."

"I have not," she spat. "The Cullens are good. You don't have to feed off of humans, you choose to. You take lives, you're a murderer, Alec. All of you!"

Alec's features didn't change. "It's a part of who we are. It's nature, Bella. We are the predator, and you are the prey. Can you blame the lion that feeds on the lamb when all it is trying to do is sustain its life?"

"You are not animals."

"We are not human."

"I don't want to be apart of that, Alec."

"Deny my lifestyle if you will, but would you deny me as well?"

She bit her lower lip. She wanted him, she wanted him more than she had wanted anything in her life. It was one thing, to fall in love with Edward. He chose not to hunt her kind, but Alec chose differently. He even helped kill his own kind. And yet, none of it mattered to her.

"Would you leave the Volturi?"

"You cannot answer a question with a question."

"You can if you answer depends on the answer to the question asked." That was a horrible lie, because she already knew what she was going to do. As far as her heart was concerned, she didn't have a choice.

He appraised her shortly, and she knew that he knew she was lying. "I saw you with Carlisle, your love for him. It was watching something lost in my life, for my father was willing to give me and my sister up. I felt no remorse for his death. He was not much of a father. The closest parent Jane and I have is Aro. It is not wise to disobey the Volturi, but disobeying the ones that gave you eternity... It's unmannerly."

She felt hollow, unworthy, rejected. It did more than open that hole in her stomach that Edward carved when he left. She was waiting for the end of her heart beat, for her to disappear, but there she remained, with him in the cold hall. She removed her hand from his, as if it would help, but instead, it felt destructive, speeding up the time on bomb.

No one wanted her, not for anything other than any ability she may have possessed. After Edward refusing her, she shouldn't have been surprised. She wasn't, in fact, she was surprised at how much it hurt from him, more than it would've from anyone else. More than it had from Edward, and it hit her.

She was in love with Alec. It was terrible to realize that then, when he was confessing his loyalty to the power hungry. It was like the world enjoyed her pain.

"If I chose to leave, would you leave with me?"

She could barely believe what she was hearing. "If I did?"

"Don't be careful. Not with me. Let yourself go."

It was the first time in her life that she was told not to be careful. Everyone assumed that she wasn't, and rightfully so, she was the had to be one of the clumsiest people out there.

He took a step towards her, reaching out. "Bella, please. You have nothing to fear from me. Just as I have no thirst for blood, I will not leave you."

She inhaled deeply, and ran into his chest, her arms circling his neck. He held her, tighter than anyone dared.

"You were made to be a vampire," he assured her.

"Because I can't walk or stand on my own?"

"Because you were meant to be mine."

She rested her forehead on his chest. "It will be worth it if I see you in the end."

"You will. I won't leave your side, Bella."

Somehow she knew that what he said was true. Alec would never leave her. Not like Edward. He _wanted_ her to be like him. He wanted her. He would be the one to change her, act to keep her.

"I love you," she said.

"Nei tuoi occhi, io vedo la tua anima. Il mo mondo. Nella tue mani tieni la mia stess vita. tu sei tutto per me. In your eyes, I see your soul. My world. In your hands you hold my very life. You are everything to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_"If there were any chance we could win..." - Alice - NM - Pg. 426_

"Bella. Bella, wake."

Hazily, she cracked open an eye, seeing Alec above her. She rubbed away the rest of her sleep and sat up. "Is it morning?"

"No, it's two-twenty-seven. Bella, we're leaving."

"What?" Was she still dreaming?

"You don't want to be one of the guard, do you?"

"If it means I can be with you..."

"That's what I feared. Bella, I want you happy, and being here will not make you so." He laid a cloak identical to his over her lap. "Please, dress in that. Hurry, we don't have much time."

She started pulling the garment over her head. "Where are we going?"

"South of the gate. Alice is waiting with a car for us."

"When did you decide this?"

"Yesterday. Witnessing the relationship you have with Carlisle. Aro saved Jane and I; I will be forever grateful, but we have lived in repayment for too many centuries. He is not my father and this is not a family."

"We can be your family."

"That's generous, but you are my sole family now." He held out his arms. "May I carry you? It will be quicker, and we will need the speed. "

She nodded and he scooped her up, carrying her out of the room.

The hallways were pitch black; she wasn't able to see anything, not even her hand in front of her face. It unnerved her greatly, and she twisted in Alec's arms, burying her face into his chest so she wouldn't have to see a vampire face flying toward her, even though she knew that her brain wouldn't register the attack before she was dead. It would be like one of those horror movies where the enemy would jump out when the audience or victims least expect it.

She tried to even her breath, but it didn't stop her heart from thundering loudly. Could vampires smell fear or was Jasper only so lucky?

However, no one came. It had to be the most uneventful escape of all time. They walked right out the door, into the streets where homeless men with straggly beards and clothing huddled in the overshadows of the buildings. They lurked through the small alleyways, under arches, and lines of clothing hung out to dry.

She gasped as she peered up at the castle-like building they left, one window lit yellow, a foreboding face staring back. Jane's face. The shadows elongated her features, making her look more like a monster, fitting the darkness inside of her dead heart perfectly.

Alec didn't stop or ask, but he knew. "My sister is not happy with me."

"Why doesn't she stop us?"

"She knows we will return. We have to, or they will always be hunting us."

"Then what's the point?"

"You will be a vampire, that law will not longer claim you or the Cullens. As for escaping, Edward and his brother Jasper will be great alliances. Both are apt fighters, nearly impossible to triumph. Even if the Volturi outnumber us, my ability should allow us time to reach safety, but I doubt we'll ever have need to escape again. I shall speak to Aro. My knowledge of him and his past endeavors will allow us a peaceful life. I will make certain of it, Isabella."

It was risky, but it could work, they could have the life they wanted. The two of them together. Whatever it was that Alec had on Aro, it had to be enough for their endless future, and that was enough for her.

South of the gate, he bent to his knees. "Climb on my back, will you? Hang on tight, I'm going to scale this wall."

She did as he asked, gripping the front of his robes. She squeezed her eyes and knees shut, but hardly felt when he landed on the other side. He was more graceful than Alice, and she hadn't ever thought that was possible.

Alec lowered again, carefully drawing her down.

A short ways ahead was a low-set silver car, Alice behind the wheel. Jasper, who had been propped against her door was opening the back one for them.

They ducked inside and in less than two seconds flat, Jasper was in the passengers seat and they were speeding down a curvy road. Alice was grinning happily looking over her shoulder at them as Bella hastily buckled herself in. If they were in a crash they would be the ones to live, not her.

"Alice, watch the road!"

She huffed. "Bella, I drove through these roads more than once, I don't need to see them."

Bella twinged uncomfortably as Alec rubbed her arm soothingly.

She smiled at him. "I'd like to thank you, Alec, for saving our sister. I don't think we could have done it. We needed someone on the inside."

"There is no thanks needed."

"If you prefer," she shrugged turning back around, much to Bella's relief.

"Where are we headed?"

"Esme restored a villa nearby, we'll be staying there. I'm sorry, Bella, but you will have to be changed here. The Volturi will look for you in Forks, and don't fret, Esme and Rosalie are looking after your father."

Jasper chuckled. "She doesn't mind, Alice."

She blushed. Her spirits had risen greatly, knowing that very soon she would be like them. She could begin her life with Alec, and none of them would have to defend her anymore. She could help.

"You look tired," Alice assessed in the review mirror.

Suddenly, she felt heavy, lethargic, and she glared at the back of Jasper's blond head. "Not fair, Jasper," she moaned.

"Not so much, Jazz," she chastised gently.

Alec gathered her in his lap, brushing her hair back. "Sleep, mi amor. We'll be home quickly."

"Sure, sure. We'll be there any minute with Alice's driving," she responded, her words garbled together. "The Cullens and their driving..."

The hours felt like minutes. The car came to a stop, the quiet engine shutting off.

The villa sat on top of a grassy hill, vines climbing up on its gray sides. Bella wished she could have been awake enough to fully appreciate it, but Jasper did not let up. She remembered hearing Alec's request to keep her out of consciousness in hopes that she would suffer less pain of the bite. It seemed a little silly, from what she heard the bite would be the easiest to endure. The hardest for him, but if he lost control, she would never know. What a comfort that was.

"Jasper, amico, may I borrow your jacket? She's shivering."

That must have been that strange chattering sound, it was her teeth. She tried to open her eyes, tell him that it wasn't necessary, but they weren't working right. She felt heavy, as though her skin was filled with lead.

There was rustling, and then Alec was wrapping wool around her. It was cold, but soon whatever was left of her body heat was warming it up.

She was carried inside to a room, to a bed. Jasper must have been further away because she was more coherent. She could see Alec's angelic face. The last she would ever see with her human eyes, and it was perfect.

He pressed his lips to her throat, kissing once. "La nostra vita comincia con questo ultimo respiro." Alec then sunk his teeth into Bella.

"Welcome to our existence, my Isabella."

* * *

A/N: Thank you to each of my readers. You all are a blessing, and I hope you enjoyed this story.

The translation for Alec's words before changing Bella was: "Our lives begin with this last breath."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_"I love happy endings. They are so rare." - Aro - NM - Pg. 468_

There came a certain change when becoming a vampire. It was more than the icy impenetrable

skin, the red (would-be-soon gold) eyes, the speed and thirst, and the grace. It was confidence. Bella had never had the highest self-esteem, but she had never been the prettiest, the smartest, and certainly not the most graceful. She was average as a human, but remarkable as a vampire.

Therefore, there was little fear in approaching the Volturi. Jasper chuckled when she was exiting the house a week after her transformation, commenting on how self-assured she was. How happy she suddenly was.

"What about the humans," she asked Alec quietly, out of the hearing range of Jasper and Alice. "How will I get to the Volturi without killing anyone?" Thanks to Alec, the idea had not plagued her all night, rather she was completing him, marking her as his and his as hers. It was a night that went into the dawn, and their time together was up.

"My company should prevent any causalities." He was completely serious, staring at the slim road ahead of them, winding up to Volterra, off of another road from Pomarance, where they stayed in a place called Cerreto. Esme had built a lovely villa.

A stone porch with ivy climbing the pillars, an old fashioned oil lamp over white kitchen chairs, and red glass doors. Pieces of beauty in a place that thrived on it. Bella, however, missed home with the worn and vis-a-vis furniture. Jasper and Alice kindly and sympathetically refused her requests of returning. It was for not only her and Alec's safety, but the safety of the Cullen clan and Bella could not argue with that.

Dressed in heavy wool cloaks, they walked briskly to Alec's old home, though careful to keep a human-like pace. He kept her tucked under her arm, and she held her breath. The memory was foggy and choppy, but she remembered through a film that Edward had said that it was uncomfortable. At the time she scoffed, because the mere idea of breathing for its own sake was absurd, but she knew what he meant now that she was a vampire. It was more comfortable to breathe, but she saw the little children on the arms of the unmindful parents, and the couples strolling past the fountain, and she couldn't risk it.

Inside the dark doors they were met with Felix. She was startled by his appearance. Although Alec looked even more angelic and beautiful to her when she opened her new eyes, she had to wonder how she could compare Felix to Emmett. Although Felix did have Emmett's size, he was much bigger and more lustful. He winked at her.

"Immortality suits you."

Alec squeezed her arm. "Where is my sister?"

"An issue arose in Cairo. I am to take you to Aro." He glanced at Bella. His smile didn't slip, but he showed disappointment. She wondered if they already deliberated and decided to kill them.

She turned her face slightly to Alec. They would have to kill her first.

The last time Bella had gone through the passageways it felt long and tedious. She hadn't been able to see lights at the end, much see any evidence that it did end. It was vastly different as a vampire - as all things were. The halls did not seem endless or chilly, and she could see the elevators ahead as soon as they dropped into the tunnel, this time without Alec's help.

The receptionist greeted them happily, picking up the phone and chattering away. Felix winked slyly, and she blushed.

When they approached the Volturi's meeting chamber, Felix bowed them in.

The anticipation and worry that plagued Bella fell. She was left with a strike of confusion and shock at the sight of Edward, poised in the position that used to belong to Alec, in a cloak that looked a lot like Alec's had.

Bella didn't realize she had faltered in her steps until Alec pressed his hand to her lower back. They waited in the center of a large mosaic of red and blue design.

Although the three high-backed chairs were in place, only the middle was occupied by its owner. This granted Bella measurable peace. If the other two vampires had been there it would be a formal review and possibly a formal killing, but only Aro gleamed down on them as he stood. He opened his arms wide, as if to embrace them, and said, "my dear Alec and Isabella."

"Hello, Aro." Alec bent his head, though not in a bow, but a sign of deep respect. "Thank you for meeting us."

Aro shook each of their hands. "Isabella, my love, you are ravishing." His red eyes lingered on hers, still crimson from her blood.

"Thank you." She relaxed when he released her, and she saw, Edward giving his crooked smile at it.

"Alec, Isabella, I m sure that you are acquainted with Edward Cullen of the Cullen clan."

"Sir, may I ask you what this is about?"

"Yes, you may. Since your sudden and unforeseen absence I had to find someone that was as talented as you to take your place, and if I may say so, I have outdone myself."

Edward did not speak, but gazed sadly at Bella, and the touch Alec kept to her back. She was relieved to see that his eyes remained gold. Either the blood had not tainted his eyes yet or he was remaining true to his diet. The former idea made her mentally sick.

Aro continued. "You know how I adore you, Isabella, but you and one of my most useful members left. And after strict orders... It was a shame of disobedience. It was lucky that Edward here, offered his eternity to serve the Volturi, on your behalf, my lady. Alec, you and your mate are free to go."

It was that simple and it was the most terrible thing in the world. Edward sacrificed himself for her and Alec's lives. Why? Why would he do such a thing? She couldn't let him. She had to stop him.

Alec had apparently read her decision in her face. He brought his hand down to hers, squeezing her fingers, silently telling her to wait. She did as he instructed. She waited.

"A lovely couple, don't you agree, Edward?"

Edward's jaw tightened, looking more like marble. His eyes flashed before the mask was firmly put into place.

Bella was strong, fast ,a vampire, like him, and it annoyed her that he still felt that he needed to hide. It occurred to her, then in that moment, that perhaps it wasn't her. That it was classic Edward.

"I do apologize, but I have duties to tend to. Edward, you may show them out." Aro smiled, and shook her and Alec's hands, leaning in to kiss each of their cheeks. Bella shivered from the disgust. If Aro noticed, he didn't mention it.

"Hello, Bella."

Her anger flared. Had he not thought about his family? Carlisle and Esme, and Emmett and Alice? His siblings? She went up to him, looked up into his face. She captured his gaze. He wouldn't escape her, escape what she was. She was finally where she wanted most to be, what he had taken from her. "Why did you do it?"

"Aro would have killed you."

"My time was up."

"I lied, Bella. Do you not understand that? For your safety I lied. I will forever be troubled by my choice, but it does seem that you are happy."

She could tell that there was more in that statement. There was more than her happiness. It clearly told her, that he wanted better for her. He wanted her human, with a human husband, and living a simple human life, not understanding that it was not what would've made her happy.

Edward was hopelessly delusional.

"Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes. Be happy."

"I can't let you do this, Edward. I will take your place. Alec and I will come back."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes and it was far from her favorite crooked grin. "It is not awful here. The receptionist, she is lovely."

"You like her."

"Never as much as I'll always love you." He looked at Alec, whose hand was tightening on hers. "Thank you. My new brother. For helping her escape."

They shook, Alec's hand nearly disappearing in Edward's large one. It was a silent agreement, that they would be grateful for the others sacrifice for the happiness of the girl they loved. They deemed it worth it, but Bella couldn't comprehend.

"So this is it?"

"I believe Carlisle and Esme are waiting to greet their daughter, and new son."

Alec was perplexed by the use of new label, his visage lighting. More than a servant used for a talent, but a son. Something he always desired.

Edward bent, and kissed Bella's forehead, much like he did the day he left her in the forest. Only, now it was her leaving him in the Volturi chambers to live out a different kind of damnation than he thought he would be sentenced to. One that did not seem to bother him in the hopes for a new human girl.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward."

Alec and Bella left Volterra for the last time, to return to Jasper and Alice, to fly back to Forks, Washington where they would reunite with their family.

* * *

A/N: Now, in all seriousness, this is _**THE END**_! It is quite flattering to have so many hopeful reviews asking for another chapter, but this was a very short story; my attempt at writing Alec. I am so glad that so many of you enjoyed it. It was wonderful.

Thank you! I adore all of you.

On a side note: I happened to come across a picture that looked like Esme's villa in my mind. You can go to my blog and see it, posted on Jan 21, 2011.


End file.
